Her Secret
by DemonnTenshii
Summary: For as long as they could remember, Sakura's never missed a day for anything. Except for one day a year, every year since she was four. And this year Sai's gone along with her. So this year, the remaining men of Team Kakashi are going to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first story on fanfiction. I originally wanted it to be a one-shot but now I think I'm going to make it a short chapter story, maybe 5 chapters or so? So R&R everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto T_T**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was the middle of summer in Konoha. As usual the grass was green, the sky was blue, the sun was shining and the members of Team Kakashi were doing what they liked to do best in their spare time (i.e. training). Now, it was very rare nowadays that all six members of Team Kakashi were off duty at the same time. At least, not since they had all become jounin (and ANBU for some) so they cherished the day they had to spend together.

The thing was, nobody, _well almost nobody_, wanted to really do anything strenuous and bodily fluid consuming in today's searing heat. Sakura did say that there were a high percentage of heat stroke and dehydration cases at the hospital lately. Her boys figured that not even training was worth the risk of going to the hospital. (Could you imagine? An esteemed member of _the_ Team Kakashi being admitted into the hospital for a _heat stroke_? Unacceptable). Sakura snickered when they told her this. She knew the truth though. Her boys **despised **the hospital. For any reason whatsoever, unless it concerned her of course. (Then they flocked to the hospital like sheep).

So, in order to satisfy everyone's wants and needs, they all decided to do their own thing in the presence of one another. A few hours into their _quality time_ together, the pink-haired medic and only female of the group, sitting in the cool shade of one of the many maple trees surrounding their designated training grounds, momentarily paused in her work to quickly glance at the only two shinobi to actually bother getting any training done in this heat. Assessing that neither of her boys were trying to _lethally_ attack one another she resumed her attentions to the herbs she was currently crushing into a balm. Occasionally, she would infuse some healing chakra into it all the while humming to herself contentedly.

Next to her sat Sai with his ever present smile plastered onto his face. A pencil in hand, he made lines of various shades and lengths soar across the page of his newest sketchbook. Above them, nestled comfortably in their own branches, sat Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou. The former had his uncovered eye (and maybe even his Sharingan eye. It **is** Kakashi after all) glued to his latest volume of Icha Icha while the latter rolled his eyes lightly every once in a while in response to the perverted giggle that would leave his senpai's masked lips before focusing them back onto the wooden figurine he was currently carving.

All in all, it was a peaceful and somewhat quiet day, save for the occasional sound of clashing kunai or the telltale whizzing of shuriken that came from the direction of the only two members of team who _wanted_ to train (it's as if they actually **enjoyed** it) and were currently sparring with one another. Not even the snide remarks (obviously Sasuke) or the not-so-witty comebacks (obviously Naruto) the two were constantly throwing each other as they fought could disturb the tranquility of the moment.

Soon enough, Sasuke and Naruto's spar ended in a tie (to both their dismay) and they began to shove each other as they walked (was that a limp in Sasuke's step?) towards Sakura so that she could heal any injuries her idiots may have given one another. Sakura just watched them approach with an eyebrow raised (she swears, sometimes it feels like she has five year olds for teammates instead of the eighteen year olds they were supposed to be). The other males just watched on amusedly. Nonetheless, Sakura hands them both a canteen and a small towel before checking them over. Looking over Naruto first, she was impressed. She only had to repair a broken nose and a shattered arm today. Usually, there would be much more damage and _a lot_ more blood. She quickly healed him before giving him the OK and silently gesturing to Sasuke that it was his turn.

"Huh. Not bad this time you guys. It seems you actually took it easy on one another. Shift over to your left a bit Sasuke-kun so I could heal the gash on your leg better."

"Hn. It's too hot to get some actual training done."

Naruto made a small noise of agreement (along with his customary dattebayo!) before laying himself down in the cool shade of the tree. It wasn't long before he spoke up, though.

"So I was thinking-"

"Dickless, thinking? That can't be good." Sai cut in. Sasuke smirks. Sakura giggles lightly and the other two just grin as Naruto tiredly gives them all the finger before continuing.

"So back to what I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. I was thinking that since we're all off duty tomorrow too, we should go to the lake and maybe even have a picnic, you know, since it's supposed to be even hotter than today. It'd be a great way to cool off."

Everyone was so visibly shocked by Naruto's sudden bout of intelligence that they almost (keyword: **almost**) missed the way both Sakura and Sai stiffened up for a fraction of a second before seemingly returning to normal. Sasuke definitely knew Sakura had stiffened up, since her hands had been healing the bruise on his shoulder at the exact moment that it happened. He had _felt_ it. And now he was curious, inwardly at least. Both Kakashi and Yamato were curious now too as to why the two had done this. Only Naruto remained oblivious as he kept listing why it would be an awesome idea to have a picnic at the lake.

"I'm going to have to decline Dickless...There's this painting I've been meaning to finish and I was going to use tomorrow to do so. Actually I think I'll start it now. Goodbye everyone."

And with that, Sai left in a swirl of ink but not before sharing a glance with Sakura. Now the remaining men were really curious. Even Naruto, who had managed to catch the look Sai had shared with Sakura, as he had looked at Sai in order to glare at him and curse him out. Before he could question her though, the cherry blossom quietly told Sasuke that she was finished healing him before speaking aloud to Naruto while she packed her belongings.

"I'd love to go Naruto-"

"That's great Sakura-chan! Who needs Sai anywa-"

"But I can't. Tsunade-shishou mentioned that she might be sending me on a small mission tomorrow."

At this Naruto pouted, and the others looked at Sakura with confused expressions. The Godaime would never send her prized apprentice on a mission when she should be off-duty. Kami knows how much of a workaholic the eighteen year old medic-nin was in the hospital and on the field. No one could call Sakura out on this though, because the second Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, they all found that Sakura had just disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to ****sweety death**** for giving me my first review ever ^o^, and yeah, I tend to use brackets a lot, but I'm trying to cut down on it. Thank you also to those who put this story on their alerts or favorites list ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Soon after both Sakura and Sai had left the training grounds, the remaining members of Team Kakashi found themselves settled comfortably on stools at Ichiraku's ramen stand patiently waiting, or not so patiently waiting in Naruto's case, for their usual orders to arrive. This was a post-training ritual for them, even if they were two members short. It had almost become second nature to immediately head for the small, quaint, and familiar eatery and to the surprise of most of the members, not going just felt _wrong_. They all blamed it on Naruto.

Soon enough, four steaming bowls filled with succulent noodles and other various morsels were placed in front of the men. The unusual silence that currently hung around them was broken only by small murmurs of thanks and the loud slurping of noodles, courtesy of Naruto. The others didn't even bother to look disgusted when strands of noodles began slapping the air violently before disappearing into the whiskered shinobi's mouth. They had spent years doing just that and well; it's gotten a bit old so they just quietly dug into their own bowls.

Teuchi and Ayame looked at the group with questions in their eyes before going back to making more ramen for Naruto. The team had been coming to them for what seemed a long time now and if the father and daughter had learned anything from watching their interactions over the years it was that: 1) Naruto never had just one bowl of ramen and 2) If every member present was silent, even Naruto, then something happened and it was better not to ask.

It wasn't until Naruto was halfway through his third bowl of ramen did he speak, effectively breaking the silence and capturing the others' attentions. Only no one could take him seriously or even understand what he was trying to say while his cheeks were stuffed to the brim with noodles and broth. So, after taking Yamato's suggestion of swallowing before speaking, Naruto finished off his ramen with a satisfied sigh and a slamming of the bowl onto the table before repeating his question.

"So what do you think is going on with Sakura-chan and Sai?"

Surprisingly, it was Yamato who decided to speak up next. Rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger in a thoughtful manner, he slowly voiced his thoughts.

"It is peculiar. Sai did mention a while ago that he wanted to do another painting of the lake view and I know Sakura's wanted to practice a new suiton jutsu that's she's been learning, so I see no reason for them to not want to go. And they were obviously lying about their plans, well at least I'm sure Sakura was."

The next few minutes were once again silent as each of the men contemplated what the look Sakura and Sai had shared could have meant and why they _both_ had declined a trip that they had obviously wanted. To them, it could only mean one thing and the men didn't want to dwell on how this _thing _could affect their team dynamics, especially the Uchiha. So they disregarded it. For now.

"Maybe Sakura-chan's giving Sai another lesson on emotions. And they didn't wanna tell us because...well you know what happened the last time we tried to help..."

A shudder ran through all of them simultaneously as they remembered the events that occurred when the men of Team Kakashi attempted to help Sakura teach Sai how to not be so socially awkward. That was the first and last time they ever tried that.

Repressing the unwanted memory of angry kunoichis and the sacrilege of several volumes of his Icha Icha, Kakashi attempted to change the subject by pointing out that Sakura and Sai had been seen together by several members of Konoha Twelve and even by some of the other former sensei on increasingly frequent occasions.

"Hn. So what. It's Sai we're talking about here."

"I'm just saying that they've been hanging out with one another a lot more lately. For a month or so actually. You and Naruto just don't see it because you're either always away on missions or training for the ANBU exams. I'm also pretty sure Sai doesn't need _that_ many lessons. It _has_ been three years since we've first met him."

And with that, Kakashi felt that he had sufficiently added onto the discussion and proceeded to whip out his little orange book, though he still kept an ear out for what the others were saying. Naruto just proceeded to insist that Sai was still as "emotionally constipated" as he ever was before gesturing to Teuchi that he'd like another bowl of ramen and Sasuke stoically agreed as he pushed his own empty bowl away and brought his hands to interlock in front of his face.

On the other hand, Yamato had a slightly distant look in his eyes that had been there for quite some time. He had lost track of the conversation when something Kakashi had said struck him as peculiar.

"Kakashi-senpai, you said that Sakura and Sai had started hanging out more frequently around a month ago right? Would a month and two weeks be a more accurate estimate?"

Naruto turned his head fully to look at Yamato, Sasuke turned only slightly, and Kakashi just peered at him over the top of his book with his uncovered eye and nodded. At the questioning looks he was receiving from his comrades Yamato began to explain his theory. He first asked the three if they remembered the mission he had taken with Sakura and Sai almost two months ago. A dark look passed through their faces at the mention of this mission. How could they forget? They had almost lost both Sai and Sakura on what was supposed to be a simple B-ranked mission to deliver some scrolls to Suna and check on the progress of the medical training there. No one expected them to be ambushed on the way back home by a band of missing nin from Kiri who actually knew what they were doing. But they had been and it almost cost Sakura and Sai and even Yamato their lives.

Unexpectedly, it was Sasuke who asked him what that had to do with anything but everyone knew that he just didn't want to dwell on the event. He had been the one to witness Yamato dragging himself through the massive village gates with an unconscious Sakura and Sai on his shoulders. He had been the one to carry an extremely bloody Sakura in his arms as he raced through Konoha towards the hospital with Izumo and Kotetsu close behind him carrying and equally bloody Sai and a chakra-depleted Yamato. He had been the one to almost break the operating room doors off their hinges with a chidori-filled palm and a crazed and desperate look in his Sharingan-activated eyes when Sakura flat lined for the second time, only to be restrained by both his best friend and his former mentor. He had been there when he lost his family once, and frankly, even the thought of almost losing part of his new family was something he didn't want to remember. He was just starting to get used to having one again.

So he mentally shook himself of his thoughts and waited for Yamato to answer.

"I brought it up because there was something strange in the way Sai and Sakura had acted during the ambush and something that I witnessed right after they had woken up that had me wondering for awhile and there might be a connection between those and why the two have become so close."

"Well, Yamato-taichou? Don't keep us hanging!"

"Be patient Naruto! I'm trying to explain this in the best way possible because I myself don't fully understand what had happened and I was there. Anyway, sometime in the middle of the ambush several of the remaining rogues began cornering Sakura and I believe one of them made a comment…I can't remember what it was exactly…but it seemed to really set Sai off. He looked pained for a moment as if he were remembering something before disregarding his own opponent and rushing madly towards Sakura. There was a mixture of total despair and outright fury on his face. I had never seen him like that before. So…emotional."

As they listened to Yamato speak, a look of disbelief crossed all three of Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi's faces before Kakashi remembered that Yamato had mentioned Sakura had acted strangely also and promptly asked him what she had done. It couldn't have been any stranger that how Sai had apparently acted.

"That's what confused me and frankly still confuses me the most actually. It's not really what she had done though that threw me off, it's what she said. After we finished off the rest of the rogue nins, both Sakura and Sai were bleeding quite profusely and Sai had been knocked unconscious. Before I could reach them both though, I saw Sakura drag herself to Sai to try and heal him and I heard her say "Please. Don't leave me again. I already lost you once. I don't want to lose you again." By the time I reached them, she was out cold too."

"Weird. That's something I'd expect Sakura-chan to say to the teme."

Kakashi agreed with Naruto with a nod of his head. Sasuke, blatantly ignoring Naruto's comment, spoke up for the first time since the beginning of Yamato's dialogue and asked him what he had seen at the hospital.

"Aw. Are you jealous teme?"

"Shut up, dobe."

Before Naruto could retort and cause a who-knows-how-long-it-could-last verbal fight between the two rivals, Yamato effectively silenced him with what they had all come to dub The Stare. He then continued on with his story to say that he had woken up not long after both Sakura and Sai had been stabilized but still needed a blood transfusion. But the other three already knew this. What they didn't know was that Tsunade and Shizune had given Sakura's reserve blood to her _and_ Sai. They didn't even know that the two were the same blood type. What had apparently baffled Yamato the most though, and in turn the others listening to his story, was that sometime after the transfusion he found Tsunade in Sai and Sakura's room. Now, this wouldn't necessarily be deemed unusual since she did check up on them from time to time during their recovery but Tsunade wasn't checking up on either of them. From outside the small window in the door Yamato instead saw that Sakura and Sai were already awake and Tsunade had some papers in her hands along with what looked like Sakura and Sai's medical records. He saw her say something to the both of them before Sai assumed a distant look in his eyes and Sakura hugged him and started crying.

"Whoa. That's even weirder... Wait, so you mean whatever's going on with Sai and Sakura-chan right now could have had something to do with what you saw in the hospital? And what happened during the ambush?"

Yamato nodded.

"That could very well be the case," he rubbed his chin in thought, "though I do still wonder what they could have been talking about in there. Sakura didn't look like she was crying out sadness...it was more like relief and happiness."

Everyone pondered for a moment as to what the conversation could have entailed but could come up with no set conclusion. They all figured that if they couldn't come up with answers on their own, they would get it from somewhere else and what better way to get answers than from a primary source? Sai and Sakura were out of the question so that left the Hokage.

At first, everyone but Naruto was reluctant on approaching the Godaime, but he assured them that with a little nagging from him, she'll practically be singing what she knew. The others didn't believe him but felt it was worth a shot. They wanted answers and well Naruto's nagging along with other various annoying tendencies _was_ a force to be reckoned with.

So with question-filled minds and a freshly emptied froggy wallet for Naruto, the four men stood up, thanked Teuchi and Ayame for the food and set off towards the Hokage Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm _really_ sorry that I haven't updated in so long but things happen that we can't control and everything spirals downwards from there. Anyway, I'm back now and I'd like to thank everyone who read this story and still put it on their favorites and/or alerts list even though I was gone for so long.**

**I'd also like to thank xxRivaxx for sending me that PM back in December! It didn't say much but it really helped me get back into gear. I also encourage everyone else to PM me and nag me if it seems as if I've gone off the face of the planet.**

**I know this chapter may seem like a filler but it really is an important chapter and I hope Sasuke isn't too OOC. Also, the next chapter will be up before next week. **

**Read and review everyone. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...T_T**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Sasuke was silent on the way to the Hokage Tower. Normally, that wouldn't have been unusal since Sasule was almost always silent but Naruto noticed that he was currently being _exceptionally_ indifferent. Now, Naruto wasn't Sasuke's best friend for nothing. He knew Sasuke inside and out, especially his mannerisms. One such mannerism was that the more detached Sasuke seemed to be, the more affected he actually was. And as the current Kyuubi Jinchuuriki glanced at his best friend from the corner of his eye, he knew that the Uchiha prodigy was _definitely_ affected. So being the amazingly, awesome best friend he claimed he was, he called Sasuke out on his behavior.

All he got was a Hn for his efforts. That didn't deter him though. Naruto was nothing if not determined. It was how he got by in life.

"So you don't care that Sai and Sakura-chan may be gallivanting to who-knows-where together, all on their lonesome?" Naruto even had the most innocent face on, as if he'd been asking about the weather or some other trivial matter. _Oh he was _good.

From behind them Kakashi and Yamato exchanged amused glances but otherwise kept silent as they listened in on the conversation.

Sasuke just glared at him in response. _Damn, maybe not that good._

So Naruto opted for a different approach. The blunt, head-on approach always seemed to work best on the stubborn sharingan-wielder anyway. His expression turned serious before he opened his mouth to say his next statement.

"Cause you know, you would be a seriously big idiot to think Sakura-chan would choose Sai over you. She's been in love with you since we were genin, when you were an even bigger jerk to her," Naruto's voice held a trace of bitterness as he said the last bit and his strikingly azure eyes turned darker but his expression was back to its cheery self in a flash, "She's not going to just give up on you now. If that doesn't scream devotion, I don't know what does."

This time he received a glare along with the Hn. _Almost there._

Naruto didn't even need to speak this time. He just raised an eyebrow and waited. Being best friends with an anti-social, stick-up-his-ass Uchiha had taught him a thing or ten about patience. Especially when it came to Sasuke.

After a few moments, a small sigh of resignation left Sasuke's lips and the glare left his eyes. _Bingo!_

"..I know that. I trust Sakura."

Naruto's eyebrow rose even higher at this.

"Then what's your problem, teme? Is it Sai?"

"Hn. No."

"Because I know people tend to compare the two of you but you guys really are different and he's not at all that bad, especially since he's mellowed out over the years, thanks to Sakura-chan. Although I do still hate when he calls me dic-"

At this point Sasuke just tuned Naruto out as he continued to list the differences between him and the former Root member and his good qualities. In reality, Sasuke didn't mind Sai at all and he didn't really care that people kept comparing the two of them. He didn't care much for the opinions of anyone who wasn't close to in general and even he could admit that, to a random passerby, they did seem strikingly alike.

Along with tuning his best friend out, Sasuke took in their surroundings and he noticed that he and Naruto had stopped walking and were currently standing in the middle of the street. Naruto's ranting was also starting to attract the attention of curious villagers. There was no sign of his perverted sensei or the mokuton user beside them. Instead, he found the two off to his right and a little farther from where he and Naruto were. Kakashi waved at him from his spot and smiled his crinkle-eyed smile. Yamato smiled at him nervously and pretended to look interested in a stall in the distance that sold glass figurines.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them. _Damn those bastards._ Sighing inwardly, he looked at Naruto who was _still _ranting and tried to come up with the quickest possible way to shut him up.

A few seconds later, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and rubbing at the back of his head where the raven-haired youth had smacked him.

"What the hell teme! What was that for?"

"I was trying to shut you up, dobe. You're attracting a crowd."

Surprised, Naruto looked around and saw that Sasuke was right. His face quickly flushed in embarrassment and the hand rubbing the back of his head began to move a little more langoriously, a nervous habit that had been a part of him since their genin days. He laughed nervously and called out to the small crowd, kindly telling them that there was nothing to see. The villagers, seeing that things were calming down, continued to go about their own businesses just as Kakashi and Yamato rejoined the two jounin and the four of them moved off to the side of the path.

It was Kakashi who broke the awkward silence that clouded over them.

"Well that was interesting..." Sasuke glared at him once again. Kakashi just ignored him and continued to speak. "But Sasuke still hasn't answered Naruto's question, has he?"

All three men looked at Sasuke. Sasuke, in turn, glared at Kakashi even harder. Kakashi's smile, if possible, appeared to grow bigger under his ever present mask. The young Uchiha made a mental reminder to send his beloved sensei an extra large fireball the next time they sparred together. But first, he gathered his thoughts. His teammates were still waiting for a reply after all and he knew that they weren't going to stop pestering him until he answered.

"It's about Sakura."

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words, judging from the three confused expressions he received. Yamato, who had been silent for most of the trip, spoke up.

"But you just said that you didn't mind that Sakura and Sai were-"

Sasuke sighed and cut him off, "No, it's nothing like that."

He really didn't know how to explain his thoughts without having them sound weird. Then an idea came to him and he turned to face Naruto.

"Dobe, what's tomorrow?"

Naruto looked at his best friend as if he was the stupid one. Why would Sasuke ask something like that? But nevertheless, he answered, although he spoke slowly, just in case Sasuke wouldn't understand.

"Tomorrow's Wednesday, teme. You know, the day that comes after Tuesday?"

Sasuke glared at him. He was really going to exhaust his glaring privileges for the day if he kept this up and maybe chidori something before the day was was really glad his Sharingan wasn't activating itself right now.

"No, you idiot. And stop looking at me like that. I meant the date."

Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto especially were even more confused now. Where was Sasuke going with this?

"Tomorrow's the 21st...of June...Sasuke, where are you going with this?"

"And back when we were in the academy, when was Sakura ever absent?"

Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't going to respond to his question and decided to just ride out his best friend's sudden bout of increased desire for conversation.

"What do you mean? Sakura was almost never absent all throughout the academy. Maybe about once every year."

"Hn. Exactly. I know you know when she _was_ absent. You practically shouted it out to the rest of the class every year."

For once tired of being on the sidelines of a conversation between his two male students and being that, despite his intelligence, he was still utterly confused, Kakashi interrupted.

"Could one of you two please explain to us what the hell you guys are talking about? And preferably now, because I really want to get to the Hokage Tower before dark. You know how Tsunade-sama gets at night."

And with that Kakashi pointed at the sky, confirming that it was indeed nearing sun down. Around them, the streets were gradually clearing of pedestrians and the vendors of the nearby market were in the process of switching their signs and various wares in order to get ready for the evening schedule.

"Hn."

"Oh gee, thanks teme. _Now_ you turn back into your anti-social self." Sasuke just smirked at him.

Ignoring him, Naruto turned to Kakashi and Yamato. "Anyway, you know how Sakura-chan is all into studying and learning and all that jazz? Well, back in the academy, apart from teme here, who was _never_ absent...the freak, Sakura-chan was also almost always never absent."

Things were beginning to make sense to Kakashi now but he still wanted to hear it from the two in front of him...or well from Naruto at least.

"Keyword being almost right?"

"Yeah! And since I had a huge crush on Sakura-chan back then, I was always the first one to notice when she wasn't there...although apparently Sasuke noticed too." At this, Naruto shot Sasuke a sly glance.

"You were always so loud about it that it was hard not to notice." Sasuke shot back as he narrowed his eyes at his loud-mouthed best friend.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah...right. Anyway, the strange thing was that Sakura-chan never missed class, even when she was sick! Except for one day, every year and it was always a week before the last day of classes. Even stranger was that no one would know where she was the whole day. It's as if she disappeared! And the next day, she'd show up to class like always and act as if she had never been absent!"

Silence shrouded the two older ninja for a minute as they contemplated this new-found information about their only female team member. But things still didn't add up to Yamato.

"The last day of classes would be on the 30th of June if it hasn't changed from when Kakashi and I were there. I still don't understand where you're going with this Naruto. And before you say anything Naruto, no it wasn't _that_ long ago. We aren't that old."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone always assumed the worst from him...

"Tch."

"Shut up teme! I really wasn't. I was just going to say that our last day of classes was always on the 28th."

Now the numbers definitely added up to Yamato. Both figuratively and literally.

"But that would mean...if you guys were still back at the academy, the day Sakura would seem to "disappear" would be...tomorrow."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before simultaneously replying.

"Exactly."


End file.
